Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a toner used for an image forming method, such as an electrophotographic method, an electrostatic recording method, or a toner jetting method, and a method for manufacturing a toner.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the fields of printers, copying machines, and the like, the image quality is required to be stable for a long period of time regardless of use environments. In order to satisfy this requirement, a toner excellent in coloring power, charging property, and durability has been desired.
In order to improve the coloring power of a toner, it is effective to finely disperse a pigment. As a method to improve the dispersibility of a pigment, the use of a pigment dispersant has been performed, and many types of pigment dispersants have been proposed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-238837 has disclosed a pigment dispersant using a compound which contains a partial skeleton of an organic dye.
In addition, as the use environment is diversified, the charging property and the durability of toners have been improved, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-209191 has disclosed a novel charge control agent for improvement in charging property.